Lab Rat
Episode 32 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,and Bronze Tiger fought the Royal Flush Gang in Midtown Gotham in their crime spree.Then,they sent them to jail.The next day,Batman on Paris,tracking Calendar Man,Two-Face,Mr. Freeze,led by Catwoman,who as usual,stolen something.But,it's one of Batman's most numerous possessions--money.He later found them,then,they rode an armored car.Batman and his Batmobile chased them.Meanwhile at the Batcave,Alfred gets tangled by Poison Ivy in vines.Then later,Talia comes to save Alfred,but Poison Ivy said,"Look straight into my eyes".Talia stared at her green eyes promptly,until her eyes turned green as well.Now,shes under her control."Poison Ivy.No!!You're not getting away with this",Alfred shouted.But,Poison Ivy got away.Back at Paris,the villains have been put on a dead end by Batman.He fought their henchmen.After that,he took out Calendar Man,who was the easiest one.Next was Mr. Freeze.Then,he took out Two-Face.Catwoman gave him more of a challenge,but Batman took him out as well.Now,the Parisian police arrested them.Meanwhile,Alfred sent a distress signal to Nightwing and Batgirl.He told them Talia al Ghul is kidnapped by Poison Ivy.Now,they went to Poison Ivy's hideout.They were shocked to see a large garden maze inside.They tried solving and finding the correct way throughout the maze.But,they just got one slip up-they went the wrong way and plant monsters grabbed them.They later woke up,at Poison Ivy's trap room,along with Talia.They are pinned on a wall,with vines.At the Batcave,Alfred has returned and immediately told Batman that his wife is kidnapped.He was shocked and immediately went there,though still being tired.He later reached Poison Ivy's hideout.Opening the door,he was welcomed by Poison Ivy,who said,"Batman,my guest.I've been waiting for you so long.I was glad you finally came"."It's a pleasure,Pamela.How's my favorite botanist?",Batman replied.She accompanied him in walking through the maze."Oh,I'm flattered.But why are you speaking to me like we're friends",she asked."Coz' we're friends.Can you do me a favor?",he replied."No!Your plan was pathetic,talking this thing out",she said.Then,he told his plant creatures to beat him up.He was badly beaten."Now,do me a favor.Help me,or they die!!",Poison Ivy blackmailed him."Uh--okay!!",Batman said,as he was weakened by the beating.Now,he helped Poison Ivy in creating and combining substances needed for a successful plant formula that could turn Gotham into a huge forest."Because you did me good,I'll heal you and your wounds",she told Batman.She did so."Thank you",Batman told her as she hangs onto him and they shared a kiss."Now,let's continue with the formula",Poison Ivy said."I turned the cameras off.Your wife won't know what we did",she added.They now continued with the formula."Never knew you had a background in chemistry",Batman said."I have a background in everything science",Poison Ivy replied."Well I have a background in a lot of fields,not just science",Batman said."A lot of fields sounds boring,unless you're talking about a crop field",Poison Ivy said."I get you",Batman said.Meanwhile,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Talia al Ghul broke free by cutting the vines.Then,they went out of the trap room.They destroyed the plant creatures on their way at the exit.Then,they were back at a huge garden maze."Whoa",Batgirl said.Then,she had an idea.Now,they jumped on the heads of the plant creatures that they see to maneuver through the maze.Then,they saw a lab area.They entered it.Then,they saw that the potion that could turn Gotham into a forest has been completed.And Batman has been completely under Poison Ivy's control.Poison Ivy pushed the others out.Then,she now ran away.Talia faced Batman.She remembered when they used to be enemies.She kicked his ass,just like the old times.While Nightwing and Batgirl rose up,and chased Poison Ivy.They used the R-Cycle and trailed her.She was at her car,leaving trails of potions spreading,and with plants slowly engulfing Gotham's soil.They hit her with Birdarangs and Batarangs,and she had cuts.She dropped the potions on her car.The car became covered with leaves and vines.Then,they pulled her out.She was unconscious.They called the police.Meanwhile at Ivy's hideout,Batman was out of her control.Talia held him in her arms,and they went outside Ivy's hideout.The police now arrested Ivy.Nightwing and Batgirl went to Batman and Talia.Batman and Talia kissed.Now,the scene moves to the Batcave."Tell me,what did you two do while we were held captive?",Talia asked her."Oh,I can't remember anything.I only remembered her controlling my mind",Batman said."Then good",she said."And I remember another thing",he said."What?",she asked."Uh,that no matter how many women I meet up and find,I will always love you",he said."And what exactly do you mean by that?",she asked again."You heard it,didn't you?",he asked."Oh yeah.Love you too",she said."Much better",he said.Now,they embraced."Now,do you want me to turn off the lights?",Alfred asked them."Not until we want to",Talia said."Okay,my mistress",Alfred said."Master Wayne,playboys will be playboys",he added,laughing."It's not funny,Bruce.But,you got me laughing coz' you didn't know I kicked your ass",Talia said."What?",Batman said.Everyone else laughed. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Bronze Tiger,Batman,Talia,Alfred,Police Villains:Royal Flush Gang,Calendar Man,Two-Face,Mr. Freeze,Catwoman,Poison Ivy